


Маленькая смерть

by tanchouz



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz
Summary: ПЕРЕВОДпост-второй сезон Better Call Saul. У Джимми и Ким уговор: никогда не упоминать Сола Гудмана между собой. Но все меняется, когда в жизни Джимми появляется Уолтер Уайт.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Die A Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254696) by [AddioKira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddioKira/pseuds/AddioKira). 



> название и последняя строчка взяты из романа несравненного Раймонда Чандлера

Он впервые нарушил уговор, когда однажды явился к ней поздно ночью, не сменив костюм. 

Прийти поздно — в этом не было ничего особенного. Работы у обоих было выше крыши, расписание менялось каждую минуту, и чаще всего именно Ким, а не Джимми, переносила их встречи из-за переработок или раннего судебного заседания. Джимми по этому поводу никогда не злился, Ким тоже, даже если подозревала, что на самом деле Джимми зависал в стрипклубе, а не в своем ура-патриотическом кошмаре, который называл офисом. 

Но то, что он не переоделся, это было странно. Джимми обычно приходил в джинсах и поло. Он всегда так одевался до того, как они 

расстались

разошлись по разным профессиональным дорогам. 

И вдруг он заявился в чудовищном костюме, как будто сбежал к ней co сцены дешевого ресторана в перерыве между выступлениями .

— Даже не надейся, что я лягу с тобой в постель, пока на тебе это, — сухо сказала Ким. 

И хотя она, конечно же, легла с ним в постель, перед этим заставила его снять этот чертов кошмар и поклясться на коленях, что больше ей не придется его видеть.

Было весело. 

Но в следующий раз он опоздал на час, и на нем снова был один из его костюмов — серый, обвисший, в тонкую полоску; галстук в оранжевую елочку, а рубашку словно перешили из простыни. Ким специально переоделась в старые треники и футболку и встала в дверях, положив руку на бедро. 

— А я решила, ты уже обо мне и забыл.

— Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, — ответил Джимми. Он стоял на пороге и ждал разрешения войти, как примерный мальчик. 

Ким не двинулась с места, но взяла его за галстук.

— Ужасно пестрый, — сказала она.

— Ну да… пришел прямо так, — ответил Джимми, и тут Ким увидела, что он весь вспотел. Взмок с ног до головы.

— У тебя все в порядке? — уточнила она, давая понять, что заметила серебристую ниточку слюны на подбородке.

— О да! Все прекрасно! — Джимми схватился за карман, вытащил платок и промокнул лицо. — Длинный день. Как закончился — так я сразу к тебе.

— Ты что, заболел?

— Да нет, просто аллергия какая-то, наверное. Слушай, я, наверное, слишком поздно? 

Ким чуть не сказала «да», но передумала. Она посторонилась и впустила Джимми в дом. И тут заметила, что его колени в грязи. Брюки были испачканы в земле, лоснившаяся ткань потемнела. Она хотела спросить, но снова передумала. Вместо этого она заперла дверь и заложила засов.

Джимми, отвернувшись от нее, стоял в коридоре, который вел в ее кухоньку. Смотрел под ноги, словно понимал, как ужасно выглядит при ярком свете. Затем повернулся и взглянул на нее.

— Как насчет выпить? — спросил он.

— Не могу. Работа.

— А все-таки?

— Ну хорошо. Я уже заканчиваю.

— Садись. Я все сделаю.

Джимми всегда нравилось ухаживать за Ким в ее доме — мыть посуду, смешивать напитки, иногда застилать постель по утрам. Ким уселась в кресло спиной к кухне и подумала, не включить ли телевизор. Решила, что не будет, и стала слушать, как хозяйничает Джимми. Судя по звукам, первым делом он полез не за стаканами, а подошел к раковине, пустил воду и стал яростно чистить костюм мокрой тряпкой. Она вздрогнула, представив сумму счета, который выставят Джимми в химчистке. Но по крайней мере ему не придется думать, как отмывать свои наличные. И в конце концов, это его деньги, она не обязана беспокоиться об этом.

Джимми закончил готовить напитки и понес в гостиную. В стаканах звякнули кубики льда. Когда он вручил стакан Ким, она заметила, что его пальцы дрожат. А когда он сел на диван перед ее креслом, то поморщился от боли в коленях. 

Ким поднесла стакан к губам, а потом отставила его.

— У тебя точно все в порядке?

Джимми отвел глаза и уставился в телевизор, словно там показывали что-то страшно интересное.

— Конечно, в порядке. Тяжелый день, вот и все. 

Ким посмотрела на темные пятна от воды — там, где раньше была грязь на брюках. Джимми перехватил ее взгляд и состроил гримасу, словно проглотил что-то горькое. 

— Сегодня, — начал он, — пришел один парень…

— Нет, — перебила Ким, и Джимми тут же замолчал и уставился в черный мертвый экран телевизора. — Ты знаешь, что я не должна знать об этом.

— Да.

— Я не могу, Джимми. И ты знаешь почему.

— Знаю.

Между ними повисло напряженное молчание — оба вспомнили почему. Почему Ким пришлось бросить личную карьеру всего месяц спустя после того, как она подала начальству заявление об увольнении. Почему ей с покаянным видом пришлось вернуться на работу и заняться ненавистной сортировкой документов, каждым штрихом своего текстовыделителя вознося благодарность Ассоциации юристов Нью-Мексико за то, что ее не лишили лицензии. Почему она застряла на позиции старшего юриста безо всяких перспектив стать партнером. Почему даже не пыталась уйти в другую компанию — кто бы ее взял с таким послужным списком? Почему она живет в крохотной квартирке, проработав юристом восемь лет, и ничего не получает взамен, кроме возможности трахаться с Джимми МакГиллом — и то, когда тот найдет время.

— Ким, — позвал Джимми, и она точно знала, что молчание невыносимо давит на него. Он терпеть не мог тишину. — Мне жаль

— Знаю, — кивнула Ким и подумала: «Ну почему я не могу отказаться от этого? Неужели мне больше нечем заняться?» 

Затем сделала глоток.

— Вкусно, — сказала она, запретив себе утешать его.

— Спасибо, — ответил он и залпом выпил стакан.

Когда он нарушил уговор во второй раз, Ким уже не удивилась. Честно говоря, ее больше удивило, что он вообще позвонил ей. Джимми совсем чокнулся за последний год. Не приходил на встречи, звонил в шесть утра с извинениями — работа, работа, но он готов встретиться в другое время. Ким начала думать, что их отношения, какими призрачными они бы ни были, сойдут на нет сами собой. Однажды ее автоответчик включился в два часа ночи и голосом Джимми стал извиняться и пообещал загладить вину. Ким сидела на кровати, смотрела на телефон и пыталась понять, что же она чувствует. Облегчение? Сожаление? Она не чувствовала ничего. Но заснуть смогла только через час.

Прошло два месяца, прежде чем он снова позвонил. Иногда Ким поднимала трубку и думала, что нужно позвонить первой, но каждый раз трубка возвращалась на место. В ней поселилось смутное чувство отвращения то ли к нему, то ли к себе. Ким не понимала, стало ли легче или тяжелее от того, что она так и не позвонила.

Накануне того дня Говард вошел в ее кабинет, сверкая зубами так, что мерк дневной свет, и попросил зайти к нему. И когда она, стуча каблуками, послушно просеменила в его офис, там ждали Жозе, Франсина и Абигайль, три самые важные шишки в компании после Говарда — сидели и трепались между собой на этих модерновых диванчиках. Все трое повернулись на звук шагов и одновременно улыбнулись, и у Ким вдруг закружилась голова, словно она готова была взлететь над полом, только нужно было правильно согнуть колени. 

— Садись, — пригласил ее Говард, указывая на свободное место рядом с Франсин. Ким села, восхищаясь своей способностью управлять земным притяжением — ей казалось, предметы и люди парят в воздухе вокруг нее. 

Говард начал говорить, и Ким очень старалась запомнить его слова. Он говорил о том, какой большой путь она проделала из отдела сортировки писем до ее нынешней позиции, о годах рабского труда по проверке документов, о клиентах, которым она помогла, о судах, которые она выиграла. Конечно, он не упомянул о клиентах, которых она привела в компанию, это было бы неделикатно. Они не позволили ей оставить дело Меса Верде, только не после того, как махинации Джимми выплыли на свет. Меса вернулась к Говарду, и Ким тоже приползла к нему, ее лишили доступа к документам по этому делу и даже возможности его обсуждать. Ким жалела, что не смогла позвонить Пэйдж из Меса Верда, но даже если бы ей удалось, диалога у них бы не получилось, и беседа свелась бы к попыткам Ким объяснить, что она ни в чем не виновата. Ким ненавидела себя за эту рабскую потребность угождать в надежде, что ее погладят по головке, заверят в том, что все в порядке, и подтвердят, что она ничего плохого не сделала. 

Говард продолжал говорить, гладко и совершенно непонятно. Ким попыталась сосредоточиться и вникнуть в смысл, но слова уплывали от нее, как юркие серебристые рыбки. Большая рыбина, которую она ждала, наконец поднялась из глубины, Ким протянула руки и вытащила ее из воды.

Партнер 

Ей удалось сдержать победную улыбку, и это было правильно, но радостное чувство в груди заставило сердце биться сильнее, а плечи — распрямиться. Краем глаза она видела Франсин, и на секунду ей стало противно от выражения снисходительного самодовольства на ее лице — Франсин вспоминала себя на месте Ким много лет назад и прекрасно знала, что та чувствует. «Сука», — подумала Ким, излучая безмятежность.

Они пожали руки. Ким улыбнулась. Она приняла их поздравления и приглашение отметить событие в ресторане. И поздравила себя с тем, что ее мечта наконец сбылась. 

За ужином они пили дорогое шампанское, но Ким смогла выпить только половину бокала. Когда же тот снова наполнился, она отодвинула его и притворилась, что не заметила, как Жозе присвоил бокал себе, приняв за свой, несмотря на отчетливый след розовато-лиловой помады. Внезапно она возненавидела их всех, и шикарный ужин подкатил к горлу.

Домой Ким вернулась без сил, но знала, что заснуть не сможет. Квартиру она полностью отдраила в прошлые выходные, так что генеральная уборка как средство от бессонницы отпадала.

«Итак, — подумала Ким, — значит, переезд. Придется нанять уборщицу. Или лучше служба клининга?» 

При мысли о собственном доме сердце ее радостно вздрогнуло и забилось. Она схватила ноутбук, вошла в интернет и стала просматривать объявления на сайтах недвижимости. Вот вариант с роскошной ванной и душем, оформленными под водопад. А вот здесь — просто дворец, а при нем конюшня. Можно ездить верхом.

Даже дохода партнера одной из ведущих юридических фирм Альбукерке не хватило бы ни на один из этих вариантов. Да и дворец она бы не стала покупать. Зачем одиночке такие апартаменты? Вряд ли она заведет семью. 

Подумав о семье, Ким фыркнула. Семья ей была не нужна. Ей нужны были карьера, успех, которого она добьется сама, пробив себе дорогу на самый верх. Уже пробилась. Теперь у нее есть все.

«Вот и награда за то, что в твоей жизни больше нет Джимми МакГилла», — подумала она, и в этот момент ее телефон зажужжал. 

Ким взяла трубку в последний момент. Звонили с незнакомого номера. Это мог быть мошенник, а может быть, просто ошибка. Полночь почти наступила, в такое время ей могли позвонить только по срочному вопросу с работу. Если только…

— Да? — она приняла звонок.

— Привет, — сказал голос Джимми, и в груди Ким вдруг потеплело.

— Привет, незнакомец, — ответила она, стараясь говорить легко и непринужденно.

— Да, понимаю. Слушай… Ну, как ты там? 

— Ты что, правда звонишь мне в... — вытянув шею, она глянула на часы, — В шестнадцать минут двенадцатого спросить, как я там?

Джимми вздохнул.

— Я знаю, ты серди…

— Не сержусь, — перебила Ким и поняла, что это действительно так. Она не злилась. — Просто любопытно, сам-то ты как?

— Я хотел тебя увидеть, — сказал Джимми. — Как думаешь, сможешь прийти?

— То есть как это «прийти»? — удивилась Ким. Джимми всегда приходил к ней, а не наоборот. Она даже не знала, где он жил, да и знать не хотела. И была уверена, что где бы он ни поселился, любое его жилье будет отмечено печатью Сола Гудмана. Ким не желала видеть эти ужасные костюмы, которые не наденет ни одно живое существо в здравом уме. И не собиралась смотреть на вещественные доказательства, которые Джимми мог притащить домой после целого дня тяжелой работы по защите интересов всякого сброда из округа Берналийо. 

— Может быть, сам придешь ко мне? — спросила она.

— Думаю, тебе это не понравится.

— Очень загадочно.

— Послушай, — в голосе Джимми появилось раздражение. — Или да, или нет. Если нет — я кладу трубку. Решай. 

У Ким перехватило дыхание, она уже знала — да, да, она приедет, конечно приедет, она так хочет видеть его, знать, что с ним происходит, и она узнает, даже если это будет стоить ей места партнера.

— Хорошо, — торопливо сказала она. 

Он дал ей адрес, и она села в машину. Дорога привела ее в зеленый пригород, застроенный низкими домиками среди ухоженных деревьев. Тревожное чувство овладело Ким, пока та искала нужный номер дома, и потом она поняла, что уже была здесь. Тогда свет в окнах не горел, и в этот раз они тоже были темными. Единственный дом во всем квартале, вокруг которого царила темнота. 

Страшный кадиллак Джимми с нелепой самодовольной надписью на номерном знаке Ким не увидела, так что припарковалась на его месте, до сих пор не уверенная, что не ошиблась адресом. Но нет — она проверила еще раз. Джимми был где-то здесь. 

Он постучала в дверь, и та сразу открылась, словно Джимми все это время стоял за ней. 

Ким вздрогнула.

— Господи, Джимми, какого черта? Что случилось? 

От левой брови до правой щеки через нос по лицу Джимми шла длинная белая повязка, и еще одна покороче — через лоб, почти не скрывая глубокий порез. Бинт был наложен из рук вон плохо, и Ким захотелось его снять и посмотреть, зашита ли рана.

— С лестницы упал, — объяснил Джимми с коротким смешком. — Так ведь говорят, верно? «О нет, доктор, муж меня и пальцем не тронул. Я с лестницы упала». Заходи.

Джимми исчез в глубине коридора, и Ким последовала за ним. Дверь закрылась, и ей пришлось идти за тенью Джимми, надеясь, что она ни во что не врежется и не упадет.

— Я придумал целых шесть очень убедительных объяснений, пока шел в медпункт, — сказал Джимми через плечо. — Но ты знаешь, когда я туда пришел, я смог сказать только: «Доктор, я упал с лестницы». В суде такого со мной в жизни не случалось, да что там в суде, никогда такого не было, но тут у меня просто язык одеревенел. Может быть, иногда лучше и помолчать. 

Они вошли в гостиную, где на кофейном столике горела лампа — нормальная, а не бензиновая, как при Чаке, старшем брате Джимми, страдавшего боязнью электричества. Свет падал на диван, покрытый простыней, на стул, укутанный таким же образом. Больше мебели не было, кроме какой-то громоздкой штуки в дальнем углу, похожей на рояль с закрытой крышкой. И рядом — несколько коробок.

— Ого, — сказала Ким. — Ты же не живешь здесь? Не может быть!

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Джимми, со стоном падая на диван. — Я просто владелец, то есть формально владелец — полярная станция Зебра, но, господи, кому какое дело.

— Ты что, опять подсел на… все, проехали, — сказала Ким, качнув головой. 

Ей пришлось напомнить себе, что она не хотела этого знать. Правила сделки. Он мог делать, что угодно, пока держал детали при себе и не втягивал ее в свои аферы. Вроде той, которую они провернули с тем придурком и дорогущей текилой. Или с тем парнем из бара, что выписал им чек за долю в их выдуманном бизнесе — конечно, они его так и не обналичили, так что это не могло считаться мошенничеством. Но когда Джимми отправился в одиночное плаванье под видом Сола Гудмана, Ким иногда спрашивала себя, как далеко он заплывет.

Внешне это было не так уж страшно. Конечно, он иногда перегибал палку, как с той рекламой юридических услуг для дома престарелых. И может быть, слегка переусердствовал, ухватившись за коллективный иск и настойчиво предлагая всем и каждому объявить себя «жертвой» крушения самолетов над Альбукерке. Он-то знал, как тяжело добиться компенсации морального ущерба. Однако именно тогда Ким впервые поняла и признала тот факт, что юрист Джимми МакГилл превратился в жулика. 

Ей следовало бы уйти — она это знала.  
Ким села на диван рядом с ним. 

— Значит… ты так и не продал этот дом, — сказала она, оглядывая темную комнату.

— Не-а. Я тут кое-что переделал, электричество восстановил, так что тут можно жить. Но когда пришло время продавать…

Джимми пожал плечами.

— Просто духу не хватило избавиться от него. Подумал, вот, въедет какая-нибудь семья, начнет включать свет везде. Как-то это неправильно, мне показалось. Даже я не могу здесь включать свет.

— Часто сюда приходишь?

— Да нет. Иногда. Когда надо подумать.

— Джимми, что с тобой случилось? 

Тот же смешок. 

— Клиенту не понравилось, как я ему преподнес дело, — ответил он. — И он решил выразить мне свое неудовольствие. Кулаком в лицо.

— А в полицию ты не позвонил.

Джимми расхохотался.

— Брось, Ким.

— Что «брось»? Твой клиент тебя избил! И ты просто спустишь это ему с рук?

— Точно.

— Почему. Ты можешь сказать, почему ты это делаешь?

— Честно? Не могу. Если только ты не хочешь разорвать наш маленький договор.

«Уже», — подумала Ким, как только Джимми закончил говорить. 

Потому что — ну что это за договор, трахаться раз в месяц без возможности нормально поговорить, забывая друг о друге неделями?

— Зачем ты меня позвал? — резко спросила она.

— Соскучился, — ответил Джимми и не стал паясничать на этот раз. — Знаешь, по чему я еще скучаю? Господи, по той комнате, где сортировали почту. Помнишь почтовую комнату?

— Да, Джимми, я помню почтовую комнату. 

— А ты помнишь, как хорошо там было? Так… просто. Поработал, взял чек, пошел домой. Проснулся и заново. Никакой тебе этики. Никакой юридической ассоциации.

— Помню, что чек там был — еле на еду хватало.

— О, да. Но… — Джимми поморщился от боли. — Не знаю. Ты не скучаешь? По почтовой комнате? Не то, чтобы все время, но иногда? 

Слушать приказы самодовольных адвокатишек, на пять лет ее моложе, которым давали настоящие дела, а участие Ким в них ограничивалось тем, что она скармливала бумагу принтеру и забирала еще теплые листы. Резкий запах тонера. Недовольные вопли, если она забывала сменить картридж, и очень важная бумага печаталась с черной полосой посередине. Три часа ночи, Ким зубрит ответы теста для поступления на юридический факультет и хочет, отчаянно хочет большего, хочет наверх. Ночи уныния, когда ей казалось, что она никогда не выберется из этой стекляшки.

— Нет.

Джимми притих.

— Даже когда там был я?..

— Джимми, — перебила Ким с раздражением. — Ты думал вообще о том, чтобы… чтобы завязать? Понимаешь, о чем я? Завязать с этим криминалом и стать нормальным юристом, начать все с начала, попытаться по-настоящему, заработать репутацию честного человека? Ты можешь это сделать. Ты отличный юрист, когда не пытаешься надуть всех направо и налево. Если бы ты просто прикрыл свою лавочку, забыл про этого Сола Гудмана и снова стал — понимаешь, снова стал Джимми? Вот по нему я скучаю. Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться?

Джимми долго смотрел в темноту, которую не мог разогнать свет лампы. Он покачал головой.

— Если я и захочу, мне не позволят.

— Джимми, кто? Кто тебе не позволит? 

Он посмотрел ей в глаза, рот крепко сжался, словно он хотел заплакать, но сдерживался.

— Я хотел бы тебе рассказать. 

Она чуть не разрешила ему это сделать — рассказать ей, втянуть ее в свои махинации, чтобы взамен Ким помогла ему добраться до этого ублюдка, что разбил Джимми лицо в этой клетке, из которой он 

и она?

никак не могли выбраться. 

Ким хотела сказать Джимми, что все в порядке, и он не сделал ничего плохого. А даже если сделал — она поможет все исправить. 

Она держала в руках золотую рыбку, и если она ее выпустит, кто знает, как глубоко Ким упадет на этот раз. 

И поэтому она ответила:

— Я так больше не могу.

— Я знаю, — сказал Джимми, глядя на свои колени. — Прости.

— Если передумаешь, если ты захочешь вернуться к нормальной жизни, ты мне позвонишь?

— Ага. 

Ким вышла из дома, села в машину и уехала. По дороге она старалась понять, будет ли скучать по Джимми или нет. 

В третий раз, когда Джимми нарушил их уговор, он оставил на телефоне Ким сообщение, заставившее ее сердце пропустить удар. Он не позвонил, и Ким обнаружила послание только после того, как вышла со своего первого совещания с партнерами.

«Ким», — услышала она и на секунду подумала, что вот оно, наконец-то. Он последовал ее совету, бросил эту хрень с Солом и вернулся к честной жизни. Она могла помочь, пока не очень представляла, как именно, но могла, и затем, может быть, когда он снова встанет на ноги… 

Но Джимми только попросил ее о встрече в баре на окраине города. Она даже не знала такой улицы. ««Я там буду еще час», — сказал он. «Если ты придешь — хорошо. Если нет, то, наверное, прощай. И удали сообщение, ладно?» 

Ким посмотрела на часы, бросилась к двери и побежала к лифту на парковку так быстро, как только позволяли высокие каблуки. 

В баре было темно и малолюдно, она не сразу узнала Джимми. Но еще один взгляд, и она увидела его. Он сидел, скорчившись над пивом, лицо закрывал козырек бейсбольной кепки, серая ветровка прятала разноцветную рубашку, которую он выбрал на сегодня. 

Ким торопливо подошла и села рядом, задыхаясь.

— Привет, — сказала она.

— Не думал, что ты придешь, — Джимми слабо улыбнулся.

— Заказывать будете? — проворчал бармен. 

Ким кивнула на пиво Джимми, просто чтобы тот от них отвязался.

Когда появилось пиво, Ким попыталась рассмотреть Джимми. Порезы зажили, но все еще были видны. Было тяжело смотреть на них, но в его глаза — еще тяжелее.

— Что происходит? — спросила Ким. Ей пришлось подождать, пока Джимми делал глоток из кружки.

— Я собираюсь сделать звонок, — ответил он. — И хотел повидать тебя перед этим.

— Объясни нормально.

— Нет, не объясню.

— Ну пожалуйста, Джимми, хватит уже этих долбаных загадок, что происходит?

— Ким, я уезжаю.

— Уезжаешь, — повторила она. — Что ж… Может быть, это не самая плохая из твоих идей. В Чикаго?

— Я не знаю.

— Джимми, это… это ерунда какая-то. Куда ты?..

— Я сказал, что не знаю. А знал бы — все равно не сказал.

— Джимми, что?..

— У меня не получилось, — сказал он, подняв кружку. — Я потерял контроль. Я пытался. И ты знаешь, какое-то время у меня получалось. Но я не смог.

— У тебя проблемы?

— Да. Хуже некуда. Я должен уехать.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и уехать, они будут разыскивать тебя.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.

— Джимми! — отчаяние в голосе Ким заставило Джимми поставить кружку и посмотреть ей в лицо. — Это безумие. Не усугубляй все своим побегом, сдайся! Ведь ты это должен сделать? Сдаться властям?

— О, им бы это понравилось, — ответил Джимми.

«Господи, — подумала Ким. — Кому?! Полиции? ФБР? УБН?»

— Сдайся и возьми адвоката. Черт, я сама буду тебя защищать, если хочешь. Ты знаешь, как я хороша, я смогу договориться. Помнишь Кеттлманов?

Джимми покачал головой, но Ким продолжала настаивать.

— Если ты боишься, что я слишком много о тебе знаю, в «ХХМ» полно людей, которые за это возьмутся. Я даже оплачу судебные издержки. 

Она схватила его руку, лежавшую на стойке бара. 

— Есть шанс, — сказала она. — Ты справишься. Все будет хорошо. А когда все закончится…

Джимми не ответил, но выдернул руку.

— Не могу, — сказал он.

— Но…

— Послушай, — перебил он, подняв руки с открытыми ладонями. — Я пытался жить и там, и тут сколько? Пять лет уже? И все, что я повторяю — «прости, прости, прости». Может быть, я должен перестать извиняться и в конце концов сделать для тебя что-нибудь по-настоящему хорошее.

— И что это? 

— Ты всегда говорила, что не хочешь знать Сола Гудмана, — ответил Джимми. — Что ж, теперь он уйдет из твоей жизни. Потому что вот в чем дело, я и он — это один человек. И всегда так было. 

У Ким задрожало лицо. 

«Не вздумай рыдать», — приказала она себе.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала Ким вслух, когда смогла справиться с голосом. — Если дело в этом, то я прошу вас обоих остаться. 

Он слегка улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо. Но нет. И знаешь, еще раз напоследок по старой памяти — прости меня. 

Она все-таки заплакала, тихо, но очень горько, слезы побежали по щекам. Ким смахнула их и выпила половину пива в два глотка.

— Надо идти, — сказал Джимми. — Я рискую. Уходи первая.

— Да, — ответила Ким. — Да, хорошо. 

Она вытерла щеки, встала и вышла, не обернувшись. И дала себе волю на подземной парковке «ХХМ». Прорыдавшись как следует, Ким подумала, что ей следовало бы поцеловать его на прощание. Она взяла телефон и удалила его последнее сообщение. Как он просил.

Когда Ким назначили главным адвокатом, и она выиграла свое первое дело, Говард отвел ее в роскошный бар и сказал, что платит за все. Она заказала шот «Зафиро Аньехо», но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Текила заставила ее вспомнить о Джимми. 

Больше она никогда его не видела.


End file.
